Leavin'
by Fujiko Kuwabara
Summary: Theodore feels alone and has a hard time expressing his feelings towards Eleanor. When she gets a boyfriend, he feels heartbroken. With help from his brothers, can he win her heart? Some suggestive material.


Author's Note: There aren't enough Theodore and Eleanor fanfics out there, so I decided to write one. It was actually going to be a short songfic about them breaking up, featuring the song "Leavin'" by Jesse McCartney, but I found the lyrics and the song wasn't about breaking up like I thought it was. I still wanted to use it because Jesse McCartney was the voice of Theodore in the movie. If you don't like long stories then I'm really sorry, but if you do - read on!:P

* * *

Theodore walked down the hall, through the sea of students that shoved past him. He stared straight ahead, walking on to his next class. He was feeling alone, knowing that Alvin and Simon were graduating in a few months. After Simon had turned eighteen, he and Jeanette found a small apartment and moved in together. Soon, Alvin would be moving out of the house in a month or two after graduation and then Theodore would be as alone as he was feeling. There was something else he was feeling – a strange feeling, a strong feeling.

A group of teenage girls – sophomores, he knew, one or two of them was in his P.E. class – who were walking in front of him, parted ways and in the clearing the girls made, he saw familiar blonde pigtails. His stomach flip-flopped, seeing the back of Eleanor's head. He wanted to run away, he wanted to run up to her, he wanted . . . He didn't know what he wanted.

His stare glided down the back of Eleanor's head to her behind, watching her unknowingly swing her hips as she walked. His head began to bob slightly side to side, matching her hips. Left. Right. Left. Right. He absentmindedly followed her, his eyes transfixed on her behind. He was so hypnotized with her that he had passed his class.

It was only when Eleanor stopped and opened her locker that he snapped out of it. He shook his head and looked around, not knowing where he was.

Eleanor closed her locker after retrieving a thin translucent blue binder. She could see someone in the corner of her eye and she turned to see whom it was, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Her facial expression relaxed and she smiled upon seeing Theodore standing a few feet away from her.

"Hi, Theodore." She chirped, waving him closer.

He gulped, his palms sweating. He felt like he was going to vomit. He didn't want to vomit of Eleanor- she looked so good today. He cautiously walked over to her, his heart pounding in his chest.

"H-hey, Eleanor." He cleared his throat and tried to avoid eye contact.

"How are you? I barely ever see you anymore."

"Yeah . . ." He stammered. "So, uhm . . . what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just heading off to class. Hey, what're you doing way over here anyway? Isn't your next class way back that way?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and pointing behind him.

'Oh, shit.' He thought.

"I, uhm, must have gotten distracted by something . . ." He said, trailing off. His eyes locked onto hers and his heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him. His eyes drifted down from her lips to her neck then to her cleavage.

She was wearing a tight fitting low-cut V-neck pale green blouse that clung to her torso and a push-up bra underneath which made her already DD breasts look even bigger.

Theodore bit his lip, feeling beads of sweat ski down his temple. He clenched and unclenched his fists, the sweat on his hands squishing when he balled his hands into fists. He suddenly felt the crotch of his pants tighten.

" . . . I think you're going to be late."

Theodore snapped out of another Eleanor-induced trances. His face turned scarlet and his heart beat rapidly. He hoped that she didn't notice.

"Huh?" Eleanor giggled and hugged her binder tightly to her chest, pushing her breasts up higher.

"I said, I think you're going to be late. The bell just rang. It was really nice talking to you, Theodore. We should definitely hang out more, I miss you." She gave him a flirty wave and walked off.

He answered her wave with a sad, pathetic one of his own which wasn't even seen. He turned around and walked to his class, slapping himself in the forehead for being such a dumb ass.

He slipped into his U.S. History class and everyone turned to stare at him. His cheeks turned a pale rose color and he snuck over to his seat. He squeezed himself into the tiny desk and put his head down.

In his fourth period class, Theodore stared intently at the clock from his desk in the back of the room. He counted down the minutes until lunch. He hoped that he could see Eleanor more than once in that lunch hour. He watched, on the edge of his seat, as the clock struck 12:25. The bell rang and Theodore was the first one out of the classroom. He had jumped up and bolted from the room as the other students slowly got up and left the room in a zombie-like state.

He stood in front of the school, looking from left to right frantically for Eleanor. He saw her across the high school parking lot, leaning against a tree. He took a few steps towards her, his eyes on nothing else but her. A familiar cherry red Mustang convertible pulled up in front of him. He jumped back, his heart beating with fear. That car almost hit him!

"Get it, Theo!" Alvin called from the driver's seat, his trickster smile plastered on his face. "Come have lunch with your big bro!"

Theodore let out a sigh of relief that it was just Alvin and not some maniac teenaged driver. He hopped into the passenger side seat and buckled.

"Where's Brittany?" He asked, looking at Alvin.

"She had some work to do – science or something, I dunno." He shrugged. "So, where do you wanna go for lunch?"

Theodore shrugged this time, giving his older brother a half smirk. He glanced at the tree where Eleanor had been and saw some boy walking up to her. He watched her smile at the boy as he came closer to her. He watched as she threw her arms around the boy's neck. Theodore's eyes widened as she kissed him.

Theodore thought he heard the sound of glass breaking when his chest started to hurt. He bit his lip hard, making the inside of it bleed.

"Theo?" Alvin asked, looking at his brother with a look of concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we just go?" He asked, sadly.

Alvin sped off, passing Eleanor and the unknown boy. Alvin looked back the two against the tree then turned back to the road. He turned his cap backwards so the wind wouldn't whip it off his head.

"When did Eleanor start going out with Dylan Cox?" He asked, giving his little brother a sideways glance.

"Who?"

"You know, Eleanor Miller? Simon and I are dating her sisters? We've known them since we were, like, nine?"

"I know who Eleanor is. I don't know who that other guy is."

"Dylan Cox?"

"Yeah, I guess." He said softly, fiddling and picking at his fingernails.

"He's a real asshole. He's arrogant and full of himself."

"Sounds familiar." Theodore let out a short laugh at his own joke.

"Yeah, this kid wishes he was me. He's a cheap imitation," Alvin said, his eyebrows furrowing in thought as he turned a corner. "McDonald's all right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Fuck!" Alvin exclaimed as he missed the turn to McDonald's. He stepped on the brake then made a U-turn I the middle of the street. Theodore was glad that he was buckled and that they were the only ones on the road at that time. Alvin sped into the parking lot of McDonald's, laughing.

"A license is freedom, little brother." He said, as they went through the Drive-Thru. "Don't forget that."

A warbled voice came from the voice box, asking how they could take the boys order. Alvin leaned out of the car, getting close to the speaker and shouted louder than necessary.

"Yeah, I'd like a number four meal, a coke and –" He looked back at Theodore and lowered his voice.

"What you want, man?"

"Chicken nuggets and a strawberry milkshake?"

"Chick – chicken nuggets, really?"

"I'm not that hungry."

"All right." Alvin turned back to the speaker and shouted Theodore's order.

They pulled up to the window to retrieve their order as Alvin struggled to get his wallet out of his back pocket. The little window opened and a blonde girl stuck her head out the window.

"That'll be ten seventy-five." She chirped.

Alvin turned to face the girl, money in hand. He stared at her for a second then his sly, seductive lady-killer smile crept across his face like a hairy caterpillar. He leaned closer to her, his eyebrows wiggling.

"Well, hello Jennifer. Where have you been all my life?"

She giggled and blushed, taking the money.

"Oh, Alvin! You're such a flirt!" Jennifer said, handing over the drinks.

Alvin kept his eyes locked on her, still smiling as he handed the large drinks to Theodore.

Theodore put the drinks in the cup holders and tired to ignore his older brother's flirting. He was looking out his window when Alvin's cell phone lit up and started ringing.

" . . .Girl get comfortable We're about to do something You've never done before Baby not the usual tonight we're gettin' unpredictable So try to roll with it baby, baby I'm-a make you feel like you've never felt Girl all because you let me get unpredictable . . ."

Theodore looked at the cell phone and saw the flashing picture of Brittany giving the finger and sticking her tongue out. He nudged Alvin, who ignored him.

"Alvin, Brittany's calling." He said softly.

Alvin jumped and grabbed the bags of food from Jennifer's hands. He winked then sped off, picking up his cell phone.

"Yellow?"

Theodore ignored his older brother once more, rummaging through the food bags to find his chicken nuggets. He took the small container out and nibbled at a nugget. He followed the nugget with a sip of the large Strawberry milkshake. He didn't feel very hungry. He felt sad. The crush he had on Eleanor was hurting him. He sighed audibly, not knowing that he had.

The sigh caught Alvin's attention and he gave Theodore another sideways glance, an eyebrow cocked. He finished up his conversation with Brittany then hung up.

"Theodore, what's wrong?" He asked, gripping the steering wheel.

"Nothing," Theodore muttered softly.

"Liar." Alvin joked. "You know you can't keep anything from me and Simon. What's on your mind?"

"Really, Alvin, it's nothing."

"It's Eleanor, huh?"

"What?" Theodore gasped, turning to Alvin. How did Alvin know? He thought then corrected himself. Alvin knew everything. Alvin could tell if anything was wrong with anyone. It was a gift and at times, a curse.

Theodore sighed and gave Alvin a half smile.

"Yeah, it is."

"What's going on?"

"Well . . . I think . . . I think I love her."

"This isn't some little crush, is it? Like the one you had on her when you guys were in second grade?"

"I never stopped having a crush on her. It just . . . developed into what it is now."

"What is it now?"

"I can't eat, I can't sleep. When I see her, my palms get all sweaty and I feel so nervous like I might throw up."

"Aw," Alvin cooed. "That's love, little brother."

"But she's with that one guy . . . what's-his-face? Daniel?"

"Dylan." Alvin grunted. "Dylan Cox."

"Dylan . . . Hey, didn't you guys used to be friends when you and Simon were freshmen?"

"Yeah . . . then he got a girlfriend and he started acting weird."

"Like how?"

"Well, he thought he was cooler than me because he had a girlfriend and I didn't. After a while, I just got sick of hanging around him with all of his bragging and stuff. We gradually just became rivals . . . like Brittany and I used to be."

"Alvin, what should I do? I really like Eleanor. How did you and Brittany get together?"

"Well, one day during sophomore year in P.E., we had to play volleyball. She got picked as captain and so did I.

Her team kicked my team's ass and afterwards, she said something really snooty like 'well, Alvin, I guess you're not as good at everything as you think you are.' I got really mad and got up in her face. I told her – I said 'Y'know what, Brit? I'm getting really tired of being so competitive with you.

You're a real pain in the ass sometimes and I'm sick of playing these games. I'm just going to come out and say it. I like you, you conceited ho."

"Did you really call her a ho?" Alvin chuckled and shook his head at Theodore's question as he pulled into the parking lot of the high school.

"No, but everything else is true."

"What should I do, Alvin? I'm not as outgoing as you are or as smart as Simon."

"You're the cute one – the baby. Girls love you."

"Nobody ever loves the fat kid, Alvin." He stated gravely. He sighed and propped his head up on his fist. "I don't care about those other girls. I care about Eleanor."

Alvin parked his convertible in the parking space closest to the front of the school. It was always such a hassle to get out of the parking lot after school.

The two brothers sat in silence for the longest time, eating their lunch. Alvin snapped the radio on and tuned it to his favorite hip-hip station.

" _. . . __Love would__ never end, it would just begin __If I ha__d one wish, you would be my boo __Promise to lo__ve you, trust me I'll trust you __If I __had one wish, we would run away __Making love all day, have us a baby . . ."_

"Hey, it's Brit and my song!"

Alvin's turned the volume up until it shook the car. He jumped out of his car and stood with his hands on his hips, looking up at where Brittany's class was on the second floor. He smiled when he saw her face and in a few minutes she was running down the stairs and to him. The couple began slowly dancing with each other, getting very close. Brittany smiled as Alvin mouthed the words to the song, smiling down at her.

" _. . .So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe I swear if I lose a second chance with you I wouldn't know what to do I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick . . ."_

Theodore's heart broke at the sight of his brother practically proposing to his girlfriend. Theodore wished he had love like that. He wished that he had a love like Brittany and Alvin had, what Simon and Jeanette had.

He turned away from Alvin and Brittany dancing and blushed with embarrassment as every other student in the high school stared at Brittany and Alvin. He hopped out of the car with the bag of food in one hand and the milkshake in the other.

Alvin had helped a little, but not that much. Theodore wished that Simon was around more often – he was rarely at the high school anymore. He was too busy with the class he was taking at the college through the high school. He came to visit on the weekends, but even that wasn't enough.

Theodore sighed and walked away from Alvin and Brittany, making his way to the senior lawn where he sat at a table and ate in silence. He felt like such an idiot. He had never felt so nervous around Eleanor in entire life until now. His eyes watered and he took a big gulp of the milkshake.

He felt cold hands cover his eyes and hear a familiar soft voice whisper in his ear.

"Guess who?"

He jumped and turned to see Eleanor breasts in his face. His gaze stayed there for a moment longer until she moved. She sat across from him at the table, smiling happily.

"Hi, Eleanor." He gulped, beads of sweat starting to trickle down his face.

"Guess what?" She said excitedly, biting her lip.

Oh, God. He thought. He wished more than anything that she wouldn't do that – it made her ten times sexier.

"What?" He stammered.

"Dylan Cox asked me out! How cool is that?" She squealed.

"That's . . . that's really cool, Eleanor. I'm really happy for you."

She fiddled with a one of her pigtails with both hands. It was her universal sign for being nervous and excited.

"Are you happy for me?" She said, tilting her head to the side. "You don't seem like it."

"I am. I really am." He said, trying hard to convince himself more than her.

"Oh . . ." She looked down at the table, biting her lip again.

"Ellie, if you're happy then I'm happy."

She looked up at him again and smiled. He faked a smile even though inside, his heart was aching. He wanted desperately to reach over and kiss her tenderly on the lips. He wanted to kiss her, feel her body against his, smell the chocolate mint shampoo and conditioner she had used since they were nine. He wanted her.

"Well, I better go – Dylan's waiting for me by his locker. I'm so glad that we're friends, Theodore, I love talking to you."

She got up and the rest happened in slow motion. Theodore sat frozen as he watched her from the corner of his eye. She got closer and closer, puckering her lips. He could feel her breath of his face as she planted a soft, gentle sweet kiss on his cheek. He could feel the electricity between them and hoped that she had too.

"Bye, Theodore." She said softly.

Theodore hoped that he hadn't imagined the breathlessness in her voice. She stood there a moment long then reached out and picked up a chicken nugget with her thumb and pointer finger then popped it into her mouth. She smiled at him then walked off. He couldn't help but watch her leave him.

His appetite had officially disappeared. He threw everything into the McDonald's bag then tossed the bag into a trashcan.

Hours later, Theodore flopped onto his bed on his back. He picked up his pillow and put it over his face. He lean out a frustrated scream and his body relaxed.

Alvin walked in, that smirk on his face. He hopped onto Theodore's bed, shaking his baby brother.

"Hey, Theodore! Look who I brought home." He joked.

Theodore took the pillow off his face, expecting to see Brittany. Simon leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. He pushed his glasses up and waved at Theodore.

"Simon!" He sat up. "Did you forget something here?"

Simon chuckled, shaking his head. He made his way into the room and took a seat on Theodore's bed, the opposite of Alvin.

"No, Alvin told me what was going on. Do you need help, little brother?"

Theodore shook his head wildly then paused. He began to nod as his older brothers laughed.

"What do you need help with?" Simon asked, leaning against the headboard of Theodore's bed.

"How do I tell Eleanor how I feel about her?" Theodore buried his head in his hands and sighed. "Simon, what did you do to get with Jeanette?"

"Get with her? You make it seem like I was using her for sex and if that's the only thing on your mind with Eleanor –"

"God, no! You know what I mean, Simon. How did you two end up together?"

Simon held his chin in his hand, his eyebrows perked in thought.

"Hmm, I think that it was last year. We were working on a science lab when she threw an arm around me and kissed me. I was shocked then she told me she was sick of waiting for me to make the first move."

Alvin laughed, holding his sides.

"That's so like you to not make the first move, Simon!"

Simon leaned over and slapped Alvin's cap down so it covered it eyes. The two older brothers laughed as Theodore sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, Theodore. Whatever you do, don't dance around this like Simon did with Jeanette. At this rate, you'll never be with Eleanor."

Theodore sighed once more and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. He looked up at the glow in the dark stars and racked his mind, trying to figure out what he could do to get Eleanor's attention. Finally, it came to him. His eyes widened and he snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" He exclaimed. "You guys gotta help me, though."

The next day at lunch, Eleanor was leaning against her locker waiting for Dylan. He was about twenty minutes late to meet her. She sighed thinking. He wasn't turning out to be a good boyfriend. She was sure he was cheating on her. She really liked him, but he wanted to move faster than she did. She sighed once more and let her mind wander. Her mind drifted to the thought of Theodore. Oh, sweet, sweet Theodore. He was growing up to be a very handsome young man.

She had caught him staring at her breasts twice the day before. She wasn't sure if she was offended or not. She finally decided she wasn't. She had worn that low-cut shirt to get a little bit of attention from the opposite sex. She smiled to herself, thinking about when she had kissed Theodore on the cheek.

People ran by, laughing and yelling. They ran in the direction of the senior lawn. Far off somewhere, she could hear the sound of feedback.

"C'mon!"

"What's going on in the senior lawn?"

"It's those Seville's!"

Eleanor turned to watch the group of people run off, a confused look on her face. 'The Seville boys?' She thought 'What are they up to?'

Momentarily, she forgot about Dylan and cautiously made her way to the senior lawn. The sound of feedback was growing louder and louder. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to look over the students that crowded around the three stone tables. She could see they made a half circle.

"Ellie!"

She heard Brittany call her name. She looked to see Brittany on Jeanette's shoulders, waving at her from the front of the half circle. Eleanor pushed though until she got to the front. She stood in between her sisters – Brittany on her left, Jeanette on her right. She looked from Jeanette to Brittany, her confused look on her face deepening.

"What's going on?" Brittany and Jeanette put their fingers to their lips and shushed their little sister.

Eleanor could see three stand-up microphones, one on each table, a red one on the left, a blue one on the right and a green one in the middle. She crossed her arms underneath her chest, still confused.

She still had no idea what was going on when Alvin got onto the table on the left with the red microphone and Simon got on the right table with the blue microphone. She wondered where Theodore was.

Finally, the crowd hushed as Theodore hopped onto the middle table with the green microphone. She could tell he was nervous.

Theodore trembled as he cleared his throat. He glanced at Alvin and nodded, who nodded back. He glanced at Simon and did the same, getting the same response.

Alvin and Simon started to clap their hands, keeping a beat. Soon, the students began to clap along, in time with the older Seville boys.

Theodore crossed his fingers and prayed, closing his eyes tightly. He opened his eyes to see right in front of him was Eleanor. He had to do this. He grabbed the microphone in front of him, his eyes locked on Eleanor's.

"_Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day . . ."_

"_All day, all day, all day . . ." _Alvin and Simon sang back up in unison, clapping.

"_Man, that thing you got behind you is amazing…"_

"_Amazing, amazing, amazing . . ."_

"_You make me wanna take you out and let it rain . . ."_

"_Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain . . ." _

"_I know you gotta man but this is what you should say . . . __Why don't you tell him that I'm l__eavin' never to come back again __You found somebody__ who does it better than he can __No more making you cry, no more them gray skies Girl we flying on the G5, G5. And I'm leavin' never to come back again So go on shorty and tell him you found a new man The one who's so-so fly The one that keep you high Have me singing all night, night, night."_

"_Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh."_

"_Man, she gonna sing."_

"_Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh."_

Everyone started swaying and clapping, getting into the song. Students cheered and danced. Eleanor stared up at Theodore, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out,"

"_Walk it out, walk it out, walk it out." _

"_Man I'll put my money, money, where my mouth is,"_

"_Mouth is, mouth is, mouth is."_

"_Cause you the baddest little thing that I've ever seen,"_

"_Ever seen, ever seen, ever seen."_

Theodore was feeling confident and smiled, getting into the music. Eleanor blushed as her sisters squealed and jumped up and down, holding onto her.

"_So I'm-a ask you one time if you got a man Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again You found somebody who does it better than he can No more making you cry, no more them gray skies Girl we flying on a G5, G5 And I'm leavin' never lookin back again So go on shorty and tell him you found a new man The one who's so-so fly The one that keep you high Have me singing all night, night, night."_

"_Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh."_

"_Man she gonna sing."_

_Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh."_

Theodore reached his hand out to Eleanor, who ran to him and grabbed a hold. He gripped her hand and took a step back, helping her up onto the table. Alvin and Simon reached their hands out to Brittany and Jeanette. The girls ran to their boyfriends and grabbed their hands, letting them pull them onto the tables. Brittany and Jeanette began to clap on time with Alvin and Simon as the two couples danced. Theodore cupped Eleanor's cheek in his free hand. He smiled at her, singing right to her.

"_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress Just tell him to the left, left, left. Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress Cause we gone & we gone & we gone No stress, no stress, no stress Girl you deserve nothing but the best No stress, no stress, no stress."_

Theodore slid his free hand down the side of Eleanor's body and rested it on her hip. Eleanor wrinkled her nose in a cute way, smiling at him. She backed up and began to swing her hips to the beat, dancing with Theodore. He followed her, turning around in a circle.

"_Girl you need to tell him That I'm leavin' never to come back again You found somebody who does it better than he can No more making you cry, no more them gray skies Girl we flying on a G5, G5 And I'm leavin' never to come back again So go on shorty and tell him you found a new man The one who's so-so fly The one that keep you high Have me singing all night, night, night."_

Eleanor jumped from the table and stood in the middle of the half circle of students a few feet away from the middle table, smiling up at Theodore with come-and-get-me look on her face. Brittany and Jeanette followed their sister's movement and stood a few a few feet away from Alvin and Simon's tables, smiling up at them.

The Chipmunks grabbed the microphones of the stands and jumped from the tables to stand in front of the Chipettes. Brittany and Jeanette sang back up with Alvin and Simon. The boys put their free arms around the girls' waists, pulling them closer to their bodies and dancing.

"_Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh."_

"_Man she gonna sing."_

"_Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh."_

When they stopped singing, the Chipmunks turned their microphones off and tossed them behind them. They dipped the Chipettes low and kissed them deeply. They brought the girls back up and spun them around to face the students, an arm around their waists still holding them close.

The students applauded and cheered and chanted and shouted requests while the Chipmunks' and the Chipettes' chests heaved as they fought to catch their breath, sweating.

Eleanor quickly pulled away from Theodore when he wasn't paying attention and disappeared into the crowd. He looked around frantically, trying to find her as the high school students advanced towards them.

Theodore lifted his head about the sea of students to see Eleanor in a corner with Dylan. They were talking and from the looks of it, Dylan didn't really seem to care. He shrugged then replied to Eleanor. She rolled her eyes and patted Dylan on the chest. Theodore watched as Dylan watched Eleanor walk away.

Somehow, the Chipmunks and Chipettes made through the sea of students without a scratch. Alvin lay sprawled out on the grass, breathing heavily. Brittany sat next to him, wiping the sweat from his face. Jeanette rested against Simon who was resting against a tree, his arms draped over her. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, which made her laugh.

Theodore turned away from his brothers to see Eleanor in front of him.

"Theodore, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

She took him by the hand ad led him to the empty hallway. She leaned against the window, smiling at him.

"I broke up with Dylan."

"Oh . . . why?" Theodore asked, coyly.

"I found a new man." She said in a flirty voice. "That is . . . if he wants to be with me."

Simultaneously, Theodore and Eleanor slowly reached their hands out to each other. They watched their hands as they entwined, trembling. They looked into each other eyes, a slight smile on their face.

Theodore couldn't resist any longer. He pushed her up against the window and kissed her deeply, with more feeling than he had ever had before. Eleanor eyes widened with shock then she relaxed and ran her hands through his hair, kissing him back.

He pulled away quickly and looked deep into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Eleanor, I love you." He said, breathlessly.

"I love you, too." She replied, almost as breathless.

Theodore's large carefree happy smile planted itself on his lips for the first time in months. He kissed Eleanor once more, savoring the moment with her. He was finally with her and she loved him as much as he loved her. Now, he didn't feel so alone.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's so long. Like I said, I wanted it to be short . . . I just couldn't help myself. Not to sound desperate or anything, but review please. They really help. Review whether you love it or hate it. Oh, Alvin's ringtone for Brittany is "Unpredictable" by Jamie Foxx, Alvin and Brittany's song is "One Wish" by Ray J. If you didn't read the Author's Note above, the song Theodore sings is "Leavin'" by Jesse McCartney. I'm not going to say that I don't own the Chipmunks or the Chipettes because everybody knows that Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. and Janice Karmen own them.:P


End file.
